


small comforts

by svpportive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "Canon" - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Harry Styles: Live On Tour, M/M, it’s a very sleepy fic tbh, queen of self indulgence !, rgkjberkjg, this is just soft cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpportive/pseuds/svpportive
Summary: Harry has learned now, especially while touring on his own, to bring along with him something to remind him of home. Some trinkets and photos, a few candles if the hotel allowed. Anything to make it feel less like an unfamiliar space and more like home. (insp by the hslot ft lauderdale show)





	small comforts

**Author's Note:**

> this is as incoherent as it is cause 1) im sleepy as heck and 2) i have a job interview tmrw and have to be up early. Its currently 1:30am, but I couldn’t get this out of my head, so I let these two soft sleepy idiots talk thru me. anyways it’s as short as the word count suggests. This is so very unedited. I’m not doing the best job to sell u on this fic am I?

No matter how many years he’s been at it, going to bed in a hotel room still felt a little odd for Harry.

He’d struggled a bit more with it in the beginning, back when being on the road at all was a concept as foreign as the country they were in, but he’s gotten better at being used to it. Despite what the numerous phone calls to his mother might suggest, it wasn’t homesickness. It was just the lack of familiarity in his surroundings, that made it difficult to get comfortable enough to sleep in, and all the more jarring to wake up to.

Harry has learned now, especially while touring on his own, to bring along with him something to remind him of home. Some trinkets and photos, a few candles if the hotel allowed. Anything to make it feel less like an unfamiliar space and more like home.

Tonight however, he has the luck of having the biggest memento of home wrapped around him.

He feels Louis shift around him, making more room for him to talk with his hands as he describes the show from a few hours prior.

“It was gorgeous, Lou, there were so many of them. I know I’m well into this leg of the tour, but I’m still a little shook realizing they’re here to hear me and my songs.”

Louis smiles down at him. They’re cuddling, and from this angle and with the bedside lamp left on, Harry can see the sharpness of his jawline contrast with the softness of his grin. Trust Louis to make him feel listened to, even when he knew he was rambling.

He’s betrayed however when Louis quips, “And here I was thinking they’re all here for Sarah and Clare.”

Harry rolls his eyes but likewise jokes, “Aren’t we all.”

Louis pushes back a curl from his forehead and raises his eyebrows, and he takes that as an indication to keep going.

“Yeah well the flags were amazing as usual, I managed to grab a trans one this time like I told you I’ve been meaning to. I’m so glad the fans have been bringing them by the droves, looking out at a crowd that colorful is really something Lou, even if I do wish I could do more.”

He’s still smiling and Louis is too, but the familiar crinkle near his right eyebrow appears at the suggestion of their Situation, and Harry moves on swiftly.

“Oh speaking of _colorful_ , I’ve got a joke for you.” He almost starts laughing and blowing the bit already at the thought of Louis’ reaction.

As expected, Louis reacts by frowning and removing his hand from where it had been combing through Harry’s hair. “Pass.”

“So I’m taking to his bloke in the audience yeah?” Harry barrels on. “And we’re bantering a bit back and forth, and it gets to what he’s drinking and I go ‘vodka straight?’ And he goes,” he takes a breath, “no, gay! Get it? Like,” He cuts himself off by laughing, and his heart jumps when he feels Louis laughing too.

“It was golden, it felt like we were on the same level, me and him! Ahh, gay jokes.” He says once they both calm down, and rests his head on Louis’ chest which is still shaking gently with his chuckles.

“Gay jokes really are the best.” Louis agrees wisely. “I think that’s the highest form of comfort and solidarity this community has.”

“Too right.”

It’s quiet for a while after that, and Harry finds himself melting into the soft comfort of the hotel bed quicker than usual despite the late hour. Though the rate at which he’s falling asleep is probably best attributed to something else.

“Thanks for being here, Lou.” He mumbles into Louis’ chest.

He looks up to see him smiling back, eyes fond and hand back to stroking his hair. His voice is already half past sleep-soft. “Of course, Haz. Always will be.”

Harry knows he must be smiling back dopily, but he lets it happen. “Wanna hear another joke?”

“Is it ‘nother gay joke from the audience?”

Harry shakes his head, which only serves to burrow him further into Louis’ arms. Good. “‘Ts not from the audience but it is gay.”

He doesn’t have to look up to know is doing that smile that makes him look vaguely high. “Have at it then.”

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Anita.”

Harry hears a small sigh, and pushes Louis’ arm gently.

“Anita who?”

Harry knows he’s blowing it, but he starts giggling regardless, and looks up to see Louis doing the same. Idiot doesn’t even know the punchline yet.

“Anita you!” 

“Awful, that was simply awful.” Louis puts a hand over his eyes, “I’m taking at least one of those rings back for that Styles.”

Harry goes to shield his hands automatically, despite having taken the rings off for bed, and pouts. “Absolutely not, those are gifts.”

“You’re a gift.” Louis says stubbornly, his lips quirking upward.

They devolve from there, mostly due to Harry deciding Louis’ lips had other purposes. Another knot in Harry’s stomach loosens, and he inwardly takes one more step towards getting comfortable. Yes, it would seem that bringing familiar pieces of home really did do the trick, and as he breathed in Louis’ familiar scent and basked in the happiness of the whole night, he falls soundly asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the joke goes "a-need-a you" . also “shaking gently with his chuckles” is a much worse phrase when taken out of context huh, oh my god. hope u liked it i love u !
> 
> critique more of my weird phrases on tumblr :)


End file.
